pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanene Garcia-Shapiro
"Hey guys, what's up?" -''Jeanene meeting the gang for the first time with her signature catchphrase''. Jeanene Garcia-Shapiro is the cousin of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and is spending the rest of summer with her aunt. She comes from a small town outside of the Tri-State Area. She is very likeable, and sometimes can cause problems between the gang, but still is a valuable member of it. 'Personality' Jeanene has multiple personalities, but is normally sassy and intimidating, and then at other times, girly and sweet. She likes to be sassy around Buford whenever he bullies Baljeet,and remains a bit sassy throughout every adventure, but there are times were she will be girly and sweet and will flirt with mainly Phineas, Ferb, Buford, excluding Baljeet, causing discomfort, anger, and confusion in between the friends. When in her natural state(sassy and intimidating), she usually acts mostly intimidating towards Buford, but when they meet for the first time, she is flirtatiously sassy to all of the boys except Phineas, knowing of her cousin's love for him. When in her counterpart personality(girly and sweet), usually triggered by a fight with Isabella, or tension in the Garcia-Shapiro household, she becomes sweet and flirtatious to Buford, Ferb, and Phineas, but mostly to Phineas, to intimidate Isabella, or to cause chaos between the friends. 'Appearance' In her natural state, she wears a basketball jersey with the colors blue and gold, with the number 61. She wears jean shorts, with rolled-up bottoms. She wears hot pink socks with blue shoes, and has a blue sneakers with blue soles. She has dark brown hair with thin tan highlights, and has a blue streak in her hair on the front of her face. She has round eyes, with the signature two eyelashes to bear resamblance to her cousin. She is taller than everyone in the gang, but only by a bit. She is taller than Ferb, but shorter than Candace. In her counter state, she wears a pink mini-dress with a pink bow on top, with pink polk-a-dot moccosins, and appears to have pink eyshadow on with mascara, because she has darker and thicker eylashes, and has one more eyelash for each of her eyes in this state. When in her winter suit, she wears baby blue ear-muffs with gold mustaches on the sides, and wears a dark blue scarf around her neck with a baby blue long-sleeve. She wears red gloves with blue fluff on the bottom, and wears light brown short boots with white fluff on top and white fluff across. 'Early Life' Before Jeanene went to stay with her aunt for the rest of summer, she lived in a small town outside of the Tri-State Area. She was an only child, and had to stay with her aunt for the summer because her mother was pregnant but was very sick so she went to live withe her aunt until summer was over, because the due date for the child is at the end of summer, or September. She used to wear a purple T-shirt with a purple mini-skirt. Present Life She now lives with her aunt, and goes over everyday, saying" What's up?" to the gang. She is a preteen, but still older than all the kids by a year. She explains to the children that catchphrases are important in the Garcia-Shapiro family, and a person only lets the people that they love the most to use their own catchphrases, and is shocked to hear that Isabella allows Phineas to say it. She then smirks at Isabella and says,"Oooooooooooh, I see. Ok Isabella, I'll be nice this once and let it slide." She helps think of ideas for Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, and soon will be the person that brings Phineas to the realization of Isabella's love for him, and later brings them together in a relationship as they become teenagers. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Girls